


Bummer In The City!

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: #pampoorchoices, #theoffice, F/M, ryansleeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Ryan and Pam fall in love, shortly before he goes to jail, and she goes to art school. Michael grants her a leave of absence. She dumps Jim, and heads off to school in NYC. Pam is back home mere days before Ryan is released.Problems start almost immediately.





	Bummer In The City!

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan is very smart, and knows how to manipulate. Jim is just a simple small town boy. Pam is miss gullible. How will this play out?

Bummer In The City

Pam was excited. More than excited. What word meant more than excited? She didn’t care. She was sitting in the parking lot of Edgemonte Minimum Correctional Facility, watching the door to the nearest building.  
Shortly, that door would open, and the love of her life would be escorted to the gate of the chain link fence, which encircled the prison, and Ryan Howard, suitcase in hand, would step free!  
She couldn’t believe it. Only a little over a year ago, she was engaged to Jim Halpert, who hated Ryan, and who poisoned her mind.  
Jim was always filling her mind with mean things about Ryan. Even then, she sort of liked Ryan, and Jim could tell. He couldn’t stand any competetion, and Ryan enjoyed making her laugh. So, the groundwork for trouble was laid.  
When Ryan was promoted, he targeted Jim, threating to fire him. At the time, Pam was outraged.She had just gotten engaged to Jim, and she thought Ryan was just vengeful.  
Now she knew that Ryan as just doing his job. Jim was lazy and sarcastic. He did hang around her desk too much. She enjoyed it, but like Ryan said- Jim was the one coming to see her not vice versa. So it was a problem caused by Jim.  
Ryan was at the point of firing Jim, when he was indicted for fraud. Jim was evtremely happy that day. Pam and most of the office were gleeful as well. Even then, Pam felt guilty at her behavior, and sorry for Ryan. Later, Ryan explained to her how Jim controlled her thinking, and she was in awe of his charitable attitude.  
Two days later, Ryan, out on bail, and escorted by his parents came by to get some things from his desk. His parents stayed in the parking lot, which was good , as they didn’t have to witness the meanness Ryan had to endure.  
As he left, Pam followed him into the the lobby to wish him well. She was already falling ever so slightly. Jim saw them, and walked into the lobby himself.  
Before they saw him, they hugged an innocent hug, but Jim went ballistic. He and Ryan began to yell at each other, and Jim sucker punched Ryan. Later the only witness (Pam had turned away) was Kevin, who stated that Ryan threw the first punch. Of course he was Jim’s buddy, so who knew.  
Anyway, Ryan’s parents took Ryan to the hospital, and Pam went with them. She was furious with Jim for hitting the much smaller Ryan so hard. The doctors were worried about a possible concussion.  
After all tests came back negative, Ryan’s Mom gave Pam a ride home. It was 9:00 and Jim was waiting, shocked at his fiancee’s behavior. She refused to talk to him at all.  
The next morning, she went to Ryan’s house, and spent several hours with him, even taking him for a ride. They talked and laughed. Pam couldn’t remember having such fun. Eventually, they went down an isolated dirt road to a small pond. Pam had lived in Scranton all her life, and never seen it. Ryan knew so much, she was falling hard!  
When he kissed her, she was so ready. They made love in the backseat, and it was over She knew who she wanted. She went home. Jim was no longer mad, just distraught.. They talked, but Pam had no sympathy. She gave him back the ring, and moved out the next day, to her parent’s house. On Ryan’s advice, (he was so smart!) they kept their relationship quiet. He even went out with other women a couple of times. Pam didn’t like that, but when Ryan explained why, she accepted it.  
But there was one thing - the indictment.. Ryan explained it: As the youngest asst. Manager in DM history, he was capable, but they threw him to the wolves. He noticed at a corporate meeting, how bad Scranton was doing. He tried to help, cutting corners, going into gray areas. He knew corporate might throw out some of his deals, but he never thought he was committing a crime.  
He was offered a plea: 1.5 years for a guilty plea. He knew he could beat the charge, but(he told Pam) it would cost DM a lot of money. So, he took it, just to help them. DM was outraged, which Pam didn’t understand. The ingrates!  
So Ryan went off to Edgemonte. Pam continued to see Jim occasionally. He was so remorseful, begging her to come back,but Pam’s mind was made up. She just needed the right time to break up for good.  
Then the opportunity came. Pam was offered a one semester scholarship to Pratt Art Institute in the city. All expenses were paid, Michael gave her a leave of absence, and best of all, she would only be 20 minutes from Ryan.  
So she used that to break it off with Jim. It wasn’t even hard. jim played the tough guy, didn’t cry, just hugged her, and wished her well. Although, she found out later, the big phony went to Darryl’s, where he cried ike a baby.  
“Oh well,” Pam thought, “people break up That’s life He’ll live!”  
She saw Ryan as often as she could, not giving school her attention, and as a result, was failing.  
Then, she got word from Ryan. Due to good behavior, he would be released on parole two months early. Amazingly, her semester ended the first Friday in September. Ryan would be released the following Wednesday! That would give her time to go home, get an apartment, and be back to meet him at the gate.  
Her daydreaming stopped as the door opened. Ryan came out, suitcase in hand, scouring the parking lot.  
The guard opened the fence, right as Ryan spotted Pam. He grinned and started running towards her. Not jogging, not walking fast, running.  
For a moment, she wished her Mom, the workers at DM, everyone who had warned her, could see this. They would know that he loved her.  
Ryan grabbed her in a fierce hug. “Baby! Baby! Baby!” was all he could say.  
Then they were kissing. Deep, passionate kissing. Pam had reserved a room at the local Day’s Inn. They could drive to Scranton tomorrow. This was a surprise for Ryan.  
Pam drove, as Ryan talked continously. “I have a surprise for you!” She gushed. “We’re not driving to Scranton tonight. I reserved a motel!”  
Ryan was thrilled. That is, until Pam pulled into the motel parking lot.  
“Day’s Inn.” Ryan said, not hiding his disappointment.”You’re kidding me.”  
“It’s not bad,” Pam said. “It was close, and we’ll just be using the bed. Besides, money’s a bit tight.”  
“Pam, I am an executive. I stay in Hiltons.”  
“I’m sorry. We can still find a Hilton,” Pam was a bit hurt.  
“No. That’s OK. I just have to get you out of that receptionist frame of mind. I guess I should be glad it’s not a Motel Six! That’s probably where Halpert takes you.”  
Pam bit her tongue. This was the first time Ryan came across as a snob. It wouldn’t be the last!  
It was also the first time she felt like defending Jim. She knew that would not go well.  
‘Ryan was just tired’ Pam rationalized. ‘He had been through a lot!’  
They made love twice and it was great. Pam just wished he would shut up about the tv, the small bed, no bar, no room service, etc  
On Thursday morning, they arrived at their apartment. Pam was worrried that Ryan might not like it. But he seemed fine.  
“I know it’s not great,” Pam said with hesitation. ‘but it’s all I could afford, and only a six month lease.”  
Ryan said nothing. Pam’s hands actually began to shake.  
He finally spoke. “Good thinking,Pam. We’ll make do until I’m working.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. Still, it bothered her that what she felt was not happiness, but relief. She had never felt such a need to please, since she left Roy. She was so relaxed with Jim. If he didn’t like something, she would stick out her tongue, and they would both laugh.  
‘Stop,’ she told herself. ‘Don’t compare. Ryan is just out of prison,and Jim’s not perfect. Ten years and he’s still just a salesman. Four and Ryan was an exec, until……..’ The apartment looked shabbier than she remembered.  
However, the rest of Thursday went fine. They walked around the neighborhood, Ryan making jokes, holding hands. She knew that he was just nervous.  
When they made love, it was as good as ever, and she fell asleep, knowing she had made the right choice.  
Pam got up around 9. Ryan was still asleep. She decided to call the office to remind Michael that her leave was over, and she’d be back on Monday. She was so excited to see them. It might be awkward at first with Jim, but hopefully, they would be BFF soon. Like when she was with Roy. She had so many .ideas for pranks. She knew she hadn’t been so nice recently, but like Ryan said she had to let him know for sure that it was over. They were too good as friends, not to talk and enjoy each other.  
Erin, the temp, answered the phone. “Dunder Mifflin. This is Erin.”  
“Well Erin, this is none other than Pam Beesly. I’m back to reclaim my job.”  
“Oh! You are coming back?”  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be coming back?”  
“Oh, nothing we just thought…that ….here’s Michael.”  
That was weird, Pam thought. She was probably hoping to keep the job, but….”  
“Hello Pam,” Michael sounded very serious, not like him at all.  
“Michael, how’s it hanging? That’s what she said!” Pam was so excited.  
It was silent on the line. “Michael? Are you there?”  
“So you are coming back?” He sounded almost disappointed.  
“Of course. Erin asked me that too. Is something wrong?”  
Again, silence.  
“Michael?”  
“No, Pam, you have a legal right to reclaim your position.”  
“Legal? Don’t you want me back?”  
“Want has nothing to do with it. I will support you as far as the law and DM bylaws require.” He sounded so serious.  
“What does that mean?” She felt very uncomfortable.  
“It means that no one can mistreat you or interfere with your work responsibilities. Beyond that…..” He hesitated “You’re on your own.”  
“Why would anyone mistreat me? We’re like family.”  
“You really don’t know, do you?”  
“Know what?”  
“Do you have any idea what your boyfriend did to us?”  
“He said he cut some corners trying to help Scranton.”  
Michael shook his head. “He stole from us, almost bankrupted the whole company, not just Scranton! Every branch had to make changes to stay afloat.”  
“He said he was new…..”  
Michael cut her off. “He is very sharp. He almost pulled it off. When you come in Monday, talk to Phylis.’  
“Phylis? Why?”  
“BECAUSE SHE’S NOT HERE!” He was yelling. He lowered his voice. “She volunteered to resign. Her husband’s business is doing well, and they can do without her paycheck, bless her heart. If she hadn’t, I would have to let someone else go, since she has seniority, probably Meredith. THINK MEREDITH CAN DO WITHOUT HER PAYCHECK!” He was yellng again. “Ask your boyfriend!’  
“I know Ryan would never purposely……”  
Michael cut her off. “He stole money, made consumers leave us. Other branches didn’t have a Phylis. There’s a lot of people out of work because of that scumbag…..” He stopped.  
“Surely, no one thinks I had anything to do with it?”  
“But you left Jim for him. Everyone here loves Jim, but he’s carrying on. He’s never said one thing bad about you not even about Ryan anymore.”  
“But Ryan was innocent. He only took the plea to help DM!”  
Michael looked up at the sky. “Ryan was guilty as Hell! The state gave him a sweetheart deal to save them money! We fought it, and we lost. There’s still, something like $51,000 missing. Ryan has it , but no one can prove it.”  
“I’m gonna talk to Ryan. I know him better than anyone. He would never ……..”  
Michael cut her off again.”Like I said you have a right to be here. I have rules to follow, but beyond those rules….just don’t expect anyone glad to see you Monday!” He hung up without saying goodbye.  
Pam was in tears, when Ryan walked out of the bedroom.”What’s wrong Babe?”  
Pam told him the whole story with Ryan getting madder and madder.  
When she finished, Ryan was livid!  
“Damn it! I took no money. I moved it around. All they had to do is move it back. But Michael is so incompetant, he blames me. If Scranton is in trouble, the blame is at the top! If Phylis chose to retire, that’s her business. I did not create Scranton’s problems, I tried to fix them!”  
“What about the other branches?”  
“Pam, I am not reponsible for the other branches. I worked for Scranton, I can’t believe you asked me this. You can believe me or them. But if you believe them, you can pack and leave!”  
“But I paid for this apart….”  
“I’m going for a walk!” Wih that, he left, slamming the door behind him.  
When he returned, it was almost 4:00. They both apologised.  
“I am so sorry.”Pam was near tears. “I let Michael get to me.”  
“I’m sorry too, Baby. I need your trust and support.”  
And that episode was over. Pam couldn’t help but wonder how many episodes there were going to be.  
“I’m going to shower,” Ryan said. “Would you iron my black slacks and my blue shirt?”  
“Are you going out?”  
“Yeah. Going to the city. Got to reconnect with my buddies. They’ll turn me on to some jobs. That’s how execs work.”  
“Without me?”  
“Pam, I have to play the part- swinging bachelor. Can’t have a country girl slowing me down.”  
“Excuse me! I lived in the city for three months. That’s longer than you ever did, not counting jailtime.”  
“Pam, are you trying to make me mad? We’ve already fought once today.”  
“No, but I don’t want to sit home…..”  
“Pam, this is business. I have to remember that you’re just a receptionist.This is over your head.”  
“I’ll have you know, I am quite intelligent…”  
“Pam. You flunked art school. Art school, Pam.” Grinning, he headed for the door.  
“Don’t wait up.”  
Pam glared at the door. How dare he treat her like that. Telling her she was too dumb and unsophisticated to go out with him. Jim always told her how proud he was to be seen with her, ‘Don’t compare’ she told herself. Besides she would see Jim on Monday, and they would talk, and who knows.  
Ryan didn’t get home until 4:00. he wasn’t exactly drunk, but something was wrong.  
“Four o’clock!?” was all she said.  
“Do not give me any shit!” He sounded very angry, even hostile. “I told you what I had to do. I made a lot of progress.”  
“Oh,” Pam said excitedly. “Did you get a job?”  
“Yes, Pam. At 1:00 in a night club I got a job.” His sarcasm was obvious.”I got a couple of leads. I need to keep at it, two more weeks-max.”  
“So, you are going out again tonight? What is that smell?”  
“Yes, I am going out tonight. I need to be seen. That smell is cologne!”  
“That is perfume. I recognize it. Aviance!”  
“I got lots of hugs and handshakes. I guess Halpert only did belly thumps.”  
“Leave Jim out of this. You haven’t been with me four days, and you’re leaving me alone, coming in at 4 am, with perfume all over you.”  
“Pam. I am getting bored explaining things over and over. This is over your head. Just trust me. I’m going to bed! By the way, please iron one of my white shirts, and baby blue pants, not the navy blue, baby blue. Say it for me.”  
“Go fuck yourself,” Pam went to sleep on the couch, then spent the rest of Saturday, cleaning, organizing, and looking at apartment ads. She did iron Ryan’s clothes, but purpossely ironed the wrong shirt. She wanted to tell Jim so badly. She knew exactly what he would do: shake his head, laugh, and say “Beesley”She missed that.  
If Ryan noticed the wrong shirt, he didn’t say anything. He stayed out until 4 again, then slept until 5 pm. She didn’t mind, she could relax. She couldn’t believe how quickly things can change.  
Monday morning came. Pam was extremely nervous. She hoped that Michael was exaggerating. But it was actually worse.  
As the staff came, no one acted or said they were glad she was back.  
Some like Angela completely ignored her. Meredith curled her lip, like a dog snarls. Oscar just shook his head, Kevin grunted. Michael, alone, said “Good Morning”, but when she tried to talk, he threw up his hands and left. Jim and Dwight didn’t come in at all. She guessed they were with a client, but she was afraid to ask anyone. Toby must have been at corporate. He came in @ 10.  
“Morning, Toby.” Surely he would talk to her.  
“He did. “You came back?”, but he said it very low, a whisper. Apparently, even Toby wasn’t going to be friendly.  
She went and ate lunch in her car, fighting tears.  
She didn’t see Jim and Dwight come in , they were at their desks, when she came in.  
She tried to smile. ‘”Hi, Jim.”  
He turned and looked at her with no expression on his face.  
“Good Morning,” He said very robotically.”  
“Can we talk sometime?” She was so scared.  
“Traitor!” Dwight hissed.  
“Knock it off, Dwight!” Jim barked.He lowered his voice. “I don’t think we have anything to talk about.” His voice was calm, no sign of hate or anger.  
Dwight overheard. “Go talk to Ryan,” he smirked.  
“Dwight, I will positively kick your ass !” Jim was red faced and very angry.  
Dwight got up and walked to the breakroom.  
“Thanks. I……”  
“Pam, I’m sorry, but I have work to do.”He turned away.  
‘Well, at least he said “Sorry.” Along with stopping Dwight, that was the only nice thing that had happened.  
The rest of the day was the same. Jim alone treated her with respect, even if it was only about business matters.  
At the end of the day, when she tried to get on the elevator, Angela sneered,”There’s no room, Pam.” She backed off, even though only Jim, Andy and Angela were on.  
“There’s plenty of room.” It was Jim, Angela got off immediately, and Andy followed.  
“Thank you, Jim. I…..”  
“Forget it” The door opened, and he walked into the night. Pam watched him and remembered watching him walk off the night she broke up. Same walk, same dignity. He had treated her better than anyone today, even though no one had more right to mistreat her. Pam walked to her car, vowing to scratch Ryan’s eyes out, the next time he put Jim down!  
Erin and Michael were right to question Pam’s decision to come back.Tuesday was the same. Jim was the only one who treated her with courtesy, even though he would only talk about business. In some ways, his treatment of her hurt the most. She wanted to see some anger or pettiness. Instead he was a gentleman to her, even holding the door for her on one occasion. She had heard that he was dating- a beautiful saleslady, named Julia.Pam remenbered her from the time Andy tried to kiss her. She was sweet and Pam was glad for Jim. She had no delusions about getting back, if only they could be friends.  
At home, Ryan went out again. She didn’t question him. Indeed she avoided talking to him at all.  
On Wednesday, the shit hit the fan-both at work, and at home. Angela had been Pam’s biggest tormentor, and Pam was reaching her limit.  
Pam was waiting in the bathroom. Kelley and Angela were using the two stalls. Angela came out, and Pam went in She looked, and the toilet paper was gone.  
“Would someone hand me a roll of toilet paper?”  
“I have a roll,Kelley replied.  
“Hand it to me,Kelley.” Angela said.  
“Kelley did and Pam heard water running.  
“Oh, sorry , Pam, it’s all wet”  
Kelley started to laugh, and Pam broke down.Crying, she ran out of the restroom, to her car, and drove home.  
Ryan was getting dressed when she ran in.  
“I’m quitting! I can’t take it!”  
“You can’t quit. We have no money. I am so close to a job!”  
“Close doesn’t count! Go get a job. I am not going back!”  
Ryan knew she was serious.” Baby, two weeks. That’s all I need.”  
“I am not going back! I can get a receptionist job somewhere else.”  
“Yeah? Making what? Twenty five grand? At best. We can’t live on that.”  
“Maybe you should stay out of the nightclubs, get a job,find that fifty one grand!” “ “You know I haven’t bitchslapped anyone in a long time, but you are close!” He made a fist and put it inches from her face. “You are not quitting. We’ll discuss this later.”  
As it turned out, they didn’t discuss it. About two am the phone rang. Incredibly, it was Jim! “Put the tv on, channel ten,”  
Pam ran to the tv. Ryan was being led away in handcuffs. He was trafficking cocaine! He had lost his parole,and probably a lot more.Pam started to sob, not for Ryan, but for all she had lost. Jim actually talked to her, for a long time. They talked mainly about old times avoiding the Ryan days. He told her about Julia, and she was happy for them both.  
“Thank you for talking to me,” Pam almost whispered.  
“Time to move on,” Jim said. “Besides Julia is great, but she can’t prank at all. She’s coming for lunch on Friday, and she asked me to invite you. She wants your advice on how to prank! You in, Beesly?” Pam nodded.  
After they hung up, the phone rang. It was Ryan, his one call. He told her where the 51 grand was. He needed it to post bail. He said they could go to Costa Rica, he had friends, he was so sorry about things, he could change, this wasn’t really his fault….. Pam never enjoyed hanging up a phone more!  
The next day, Pam was sent outside, while Jim and Michael led a discussion. Pam never knew exactly what was said, but people started treating her better. All, but Angela, but that was to be expected. The company recovered, and Phylis was asked back. However, she was working for Vance Refrigeration now. Erin came back as receptionist, and Pam got the sales position. She could be seen laughing with Jim as the prankathon started up again. She didn’t expect to be invited to Jim’s wedding, but she was!  
Every morning, Pam said the same little prayer, “Dear God, help me not to be stupid today.”  
AMEN

**Author's Note:**

> Pam grew up a lot, and realized she blew it. But shit happens.


End file.
